Hogwarts read Harry Potter Philosophers Stone
by JacobSwan1562
Summary: another Hogwarts reads. Umbridge wants revenge and finds the Harry Potter books. rated T just in-case a few swear words


This is going to start off like all the other "harry reads the books" fanfictions, but I've become so obsessed I couldn't help but make one of my own. I will eventually do all the books, (when I can get my hands on them) and I will upload chapters once I've finished them. Sorry if Hermione starts off as a little bit of a prat. I do like her and she is allot better. I just didn't know what else to have her say.

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor does any of the characters (I will point out if I make one up, but I'm not sure if I will yet, so just wait until I do that chapter). It all belongs to the fantastic J.. Thanks J.K, you gave me a childhood **

Umbridge was not a happy Professor. Taking her time to quietly sip on her sugar-coated coffee, she thought of how much trouble that boy had caused. The so-called saviour of the wizarding world. _HA_. He was a lying brat, and she knew it. Was she the only one who saw the lies he was telling. Even the teachers were being pulled into his delusional scheme. She had to do something. But what could possibly stop the lying Potter and his minion moodbloods?

She wished, so hard, that she could get people to believe, and to see the lies that the Potter boy was spouting.

Her wish came true, for at that second, a flash of purple appeared and a book took its place. Looking at the cover, she read the words "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". It was closely followed by a flash of red, turquoise, brown, blue, green and orange. Each was about the boy and each will reveal his lies.

She glanced at the back cover

**Harry Potter thinks he is an ordinary boy – until he is rescued by an owl, taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, learns to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel. The Reason: HARRY POTTER IS A WIZARD**

So, it described his first year at Hogwarts. She would be able to show people the lies that he had told everyone, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Glancing back at it, it seemed that he took part in an illegal duel. Maybe, once the books had been read, she could send him off to Azkaban, where he belonged. Giggling lightly (in the way that everyone but her seemed to realise was REALLY annoying, but were too afraid to tell her that) she quickly told everyone to meet in the great hall. Today was turning out to be a great day.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked, reluctantly, with the rest of the Griffindor's and Hufflpuff's they had just been in class with. Their charms lesson had been cut shot by a message from Umbridge for everyone to come to the great hall. Even though they were delighted for classes to be cut short (apart from Hermione, who was practically fuming and ranting about how the loss of one class could affect their whole future), Harry couldn't help but think that whatever was waiting for them in the hall could be worth doing double potions with Snape and Malfoy on weekends. And that thought terrified him enough.

When everybody had settled down, there was a "pop" and in through the door burst open, revealing several distinct figures. The first was the most surprising and started numerous conversations as to why Fudge, the Minister of Magic, would be hear, at Hogwarts.

"Maybe he wants to place down a new law"

"It's got to be something to do with that toad"

"I know what it is" declared Hermione, surprising the two boys sitting next to him. "He wants to go over our grades, making improvements to the school based on how well peoples grades are." That of course set the boys off snickering whilst Ginny, who had placed herself next to the twins and conveniently, straight across from Harry, tried to hide her laughter and doing a surprisingly good job of it. Their laughter stopped as soon as the others stepped through the door.

A huge dog bounded up to Harry and immediately started to try to lick every inch of Harry (A.N. Not in that way you pervert), before curling up in his lap and looking innocently at Harry, who couldn't hide his joy at seeing his godfather, busied himself with scratching Sirius's ear as he let out a whine of pleasure.

Turning back to the door, he was shocked to see the other visitors. Sirius was followed by Lupin, who smiled at the trio and Mad-Eye Moody, who looked around warily, his magical eye darting to every corner of the room. Next followed the Weasley family, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy, though he was dressed in formal Ministry clothes, making himself look important. Tonks also followed, her hair a nice purple colour as she looked wistfully at Remus's back. She quickly snapped out of it as she remembered where she was.

"Thank-you for all coming" announced Umbridge, looking accusingly at Dumbledore as to say _why are these disgusting people here, like that blood traitor and half breed._ "I am sure you are wandering why you have been called here." A murmur went through the hall. "I have recently relieved books on a certain student in this school." Quickly, before anyone could argue she shouted out "AND NO QUESTIONS! Now, this book is called **Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone**, and is all about mister Potter here." Said student was now banging his head against the table in anger. "Now let us begin"

**Chapter one – The Boy Who Lived**


End file.
